<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503030">Moving On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat'>Noteventhat (Facialteeth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Bodyguard Alec Lightwood, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Fluff, Getting Together, Guns, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Moving On, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Murder for Hire, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Abusive Themes, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Alec Lightwood, SH Bingo, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Square Filled: Mundane AU, vague talk of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even sitting in the police station, Magnus had a hard time coming to grips with what his wife had done. Eventually though, Magnus had to realize that Camille had in fact tried to have him and their son killed, even if that thought to Magnus was unthinkable.</p><p>Magnus is a very recently single father. Alec is Magnus' new bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories, SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off that viral story of that woman who tried to have her husband killed. This is also my SH Bingo fill for 'mundane AU'!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while for Magnus to accept the truth of what happened, of what Camille had done. Even after the police sat him down in the station, while Max played with a toy in the room over, talking to a nice police officer who did his best to distract the little boy from what was happening, Magnus struggled to believe it. Even after they showed Magnus the recordings they had of Camille, saying in no uncertain terms exactly what she wanted to be done to him, to <em>Max</em>, Magnus still struggled to comprehend that his wife could be so vile.</p><p>How could he believe it? How could he believe that his wife, the woman he’d thought was his soulmate, had tried to hire someone to kill him? To kill their child? How could Magnus believe that the woman he laid in bed with every night, the woman he kissed good morning and was so happy to see when he came home from work every day, could do something so horrible?</p><p>Magnus struggled to believe it even when he and Max were sent home with a police escort. He struggled to believe it when he looked outside and saw the police officers watching his house, waiting to see if anything happened. Even with Camille in custody, they thought she was going to try again. They thought she had already told someone to try again or that she’d get a message to someone somehow. They thought he and Max were still in danger because of her and how could Magnus make sense of that?</p><p>Even when Magnus was told that the police had contacted a company that trained guards specifically for people like Magnus, who were in danger and needed a professional level of protection beyond what the police could dedicate their time to, Magnus still struggled to believe that it was all real.</p><p>Even when he was asked if it would be okay if his guard came to stay with him, he struggled to understand that he needed that. That he and his son were in so much danger from the woman he loved that they needed someone to come live in their house with them twenty four seven, incase Camille tried to have them killed again.</p><p>Eventually, Magnus was numb to it all. He had to have asked to listen to the recording of Camille saying it fifty times because he just couldn’t believe it and every time the recording stopped, he needed to hear it again just to remind himself that it was real.</p><p>‘I want to have him killed,’ Camille had said, not knowing the whole conversation was being recorded by an undercover cop. ‘I’ll pay whatever you want. Him and the boy, I want them both gone.’</p><p><em>The boy</em>, Camille had said. As if she didn’t even know their son’s name. As if she hadn’t carried Max in her stomach for nine months. As if she hadn’t laid with Magnus in the hospital bed, cradling him as he experienced the world for the first time. As if she hadn’t watched their son take his first steps, say his first words, attend school for the first time.</p><p>She said it as if Max meant nothing to her. As if she hadn’t raised him for eight years and pretended that she loved him just as much as Magnus did.</p><p>The worst part was that Max didn’t understand and Magnus couldn’t tell him. He asked where mom was. He asked when she was coming home. He cried for her when Magnus said she might not be coming home for a while. He cried when Magnus told him he couldn’t talk to her on the phone.</p><p>It broke Magnus’ heart in two and no part of him could understand how someone could want to do something so horrible to someone so perfect like Max. Himself, he could understand but not Max. Never him.</p><p>They weren’t allowed to leave their house all week. Someone dropped groceries off for them. The police hovered outside constantly, calling occasionally to make sure he and Max were still inside, alive and okay. Max couldn’t go to school. Magnus couldn’t go to work. No one could come over, not even people Magnus trusted.</p><p>Magnus' bodyguard arrived a few days later. Payment had all been arranged beforehand. Magnus knew his bodyguard was making a pretty penny protecting him but it was all coming out of Camille’s money, which conveniently had been in both of their names, so Magnus didn’t really care how much it cost.</p><p>Magnus was assured over and over again that the most extensive background checks had been run on his bodyguard. He was assured that this man was coming to protect him and Max and make sure no one hurt them. He was promised there was no way his guard could be against them and no way he was just coming here to finish what Camille started.</p><p>The police escorted Alexander Lightwood up to Magnus loft and walked him inside, to introduce him to Magnus and make sure Magnus knew that this man was in fact the one that was supposed to be there.</p><p>Even with the police standing right there, Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw how big Alexander was. Magnus himself had always been fit but Alec’s arms had to be double the size of Magnus’ own. Alec could probably snap Magnus in half, if he really wanted to.</p><p>That should have been a good thing. Alec was there to protect him and Max but irrationally, it still struck Magnus with fear. What if the police were wrong? What if Camille had gotten to him?</p><p>Alec’s hands were gentle when he reached out to shake Magnus’ own and when he smiled, his smile was soft and kind. Even the sweater he wore screamed that he was someone who was not a threat. Magnus wondered if he’d worn it on purpose.</p><p>The police left them alone eventually. They couldn’t stay forever. That was the whole reason they’d wanted Magnus to hire Alec but the moment they left and Magnus found himself standing alone with Alec, he’d felt like he was going to panic.</p><p>Magnus turned away from Alec suddenly, not wanting to look at him any longer. “Your room is over here,” Magnus said shortly. He turned to walk down the hallway, past his room and then Max’s, where he’d told his son to wait and then finally, to the spare bedroom, which would be Alec’s.</p><p>“You have your own bathroom over there,” Magnus explained, still without turning. “You can put your stuff away if you want. The dresser is empty.”</p><p>Alec walked into the room and placed his bag down before he turned to Magnus and smiled softly, “Thank you, Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus nodded, glancing to Alec only for a second. “I’ll let you settle in,” Magnus said eventually, pretending that he didn’t simply want to flee from Alec’s sight. Magnus stepped out of the room and moved to close the door behind him but Alec’s hand shot out, catching the door and stopped him.</p><p>Magnus blinked in surprise, flinching slightly.</p><p>Alec smiled apologetically before he let the door go. “I’ll leave it open, if that’s alright,” He said simply.</p><p>Slowly, Magnus nodded. Of course, Alec would want the door open. He was here to keep him and Max safe. He couldn’t listen and keep an eye on them if Magnus closed the door. “Right,” Magnus said softly, already turning away again. “Let me know if you need anything,” Magnus managed to force himself to say before he disappeared down the hallway, ducking into Max’s room, where his son was watching cartoons.</p><p>Magnus left the door open just a crack behind them and then, he crawled into Max’s bed with him and repeated to himself in his head that they were safe, even if he did not feel like they were at all.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Magnus had to introduce Alec to his son. He couldn’t keep Max in his room the whole time but the thought of Max meeting Alec was even more terrifying to Magnus than Magnus had felt meeting the man himself. If Alec did try something, Magnus at least stood a chance. Not much of a chance, considering Alec had apparently been trained to kill if he needed to but a chance nonetheless.</p><p>His son would stand no chance and the thought of anyone laying a hand on Max was Magnus’ biggest fear, a fear he hadn’t quite known he needed to take so seriously until Camille.</p><p>Magnus asked Alec to sit in the living room before he went to get Max. He wasn’t even sure why he did so. It wouldn't really make a difference if Alec was sitting or not, if he was a threat. He would be a threat sitting or standing just the same but naively, it made Magnus feel better.</p><p>Magnus walked with Max into the living room, hesitating nervously at his son’s side as Alec looked up and smiled. Max stood close to Magnus, a little hesitant of the new person in their space. Max normally liked strangers quicker than Magnus would have preferred but Magnus was pretty sure Max had picked up on the fact that things weren’t normal as of recently. His mother being gone, the police being around all the time, Magnus being so nervous, them not leaving and now, Alec being here. It was no wonder his son was a little nervous too.</p><p>“Hi,” Max offered softly, peering over at Alec like he was trying to decide if he liked him or not.</p><p>Alec smiled a little brighter. His shoulders were slumped. He was leaning forward on the couch and Magnus realized after a moment that he was trying to make himself look smaller and less threatening. “Hi, Max. I’m Alec.” Alec reaches his hand out, offering it to Max but letting him choose if he wanted to come any closer and take it.</p><p>After a moment, Max stepped forward and took Alec’s big hand into his own, shaking it. Max loved shaking people’s hands. It made him feel grown up and when Max let go, the fact that he was pleased showed in his sudden bright smile. “You’re here to keep us safe,” Max announced, repeating what Magnus had told him about Alec earlier.</p><p>Alec nodded, his eyes flickering to Magnus. Magnus had the feeling that when Alec spoke next, he was speaking to them both, “I am. I’m here to protect you and make sure everything is okay.”</p><p>Max nodded and after a moment had passed, Max turned and darted to grab his favorite puzzle toy, asking over his shoulder if Alec wanted to try it. Of course, Alec said yes and a second later, Max crawled onto the couch and shoved his toy into Alec’s lap, excitedly watching as Alec started to twist the pieces and try to separate them.</p><p>Slowly, Magnus made his way over to the chair in the corner and sat down, watching Alec and his child interact with intent eyes. He was waiting for something to happen, for Alec to mess up somehow but he didn’t.</p><p>Eventually, Magnus had to leave the room to use the bathroom. He almost told Max to come with him but he convinced himself that he didn’t have to, even though the thought of leaving Max here alone with Alec made his heart start to pound in his chest. Magnus rushed to the bathroom, went as quickly as he could and then darted back into the living room without even washing his hands.</p><p>When he rounded the corner and found Alec and Max sitting exactly where he’d left them, Magnus had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he moved to sit again. Max didn’t notice how panicked Magnus looked when he came back into the room but Alec had looked up and met Magnus’ eyes before he’d looked away again, back down to Max, who was telling Alec all about his other toys.</p><p>Magnus flushed, embarrassed. Again, he repeated to himself that he and Max were safe but no amount of repeating it made him feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they fell into somewhat of a routine with Alec in their house. Alec liked cooking apparently and though it certainly wasn’t part of his job, he offered to cook for Max and Magnus the next morning.</p><p>Magnus hesitantly accepted Alec’s offer and then sat at the counter, watching Alec closely, being careful to watch Alec’s hands and make sure he didn’t slip anything into the food when he didn’t think Magnus was looking. Alec didn’t, as far as Magnus could see and when Alec plated the food, he’d made them omelettes that looked good enough to be served in a restaurant.</p><p>Magnus had almost wanted to change his mind, have Alec throw them away and make something himself but that was irrational. Magnus had been watching the whole time. He hadn’t done anything to the food but that didn’t make Magnus feel any less panicked. Magnus took a few deep breaths before he called Max to come eat and even then, he’d almost wanted to tell Max not to eat it but he forced the words down and smiled when Max exclaimed how good of a cook Alec was.</p><p>They ate breakfast together and then, Magnus and Max sat and worked on Max’s homework. He hadn’t been attending school but that didn’t mean Magnus wanted Max to fall behind. They were learning multiplication and Magnus sat the whole time, his attention divided between the worksheet they were doing and Alec’s presence behind them, on the couch.</p><p>They were not poisoned from the food and nor did Alec randomly spring up during Max’s lesson to strangle them but that didn’t mean Magnus relaxed at all, knowing Alec was behind him and he wouldn’t be able to see if Alec did move towards them.</p><p>Magnus was relieved when Alec retreated to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Alec technically had weekends off. He lived with Max and Magnus twenty four seven, Monday through Friday but on Saturday and Sunday, he was free to leave and do as he wished. Magnus and Max were supposed to do anything that involved leaving the house while Alec was there, so they could be escorted. On the weekend, Alec’s company sent someone to sit outside at night, the time when someone would be most likely to try something and hope to not get caught but during the day, Magnus and Max were left alone, with their new security system to let them know if anyone tried to enter their home.</p><p>When the weekend came, Magnus found that he was equally as terrified at the thought of Alec leaving and relieved that he and Max would be alone. He was still torn between feeling safe that Alec was there and being terrified that Alec would turn on them. Friday morning, Alec himself addressed this.</p><p>Standing at the stove with his back turned on Magnus, he asked simply, “Are you going to be okay this weekend?”</p><p>Magnus hadn’t exactly known what to say to that, at least, not right away. “Of course,” Magnus said finally but his words didn’t sound too sure, even to himself.</p><p>For a moment, Alec said nothing and then, he murmured softly, “I don’t really have any plans this weekend. I could stay, if you wanted me to.” Alec continued to scramble the eggs in his pan, not turning to look at Magnus. His words were casual but there was weight behind them.</p><p>Alec knew Magnus was scared. He was offering to stay, if the thought of his presence made Magnus feel any better than the thought of him leaving did. Magnus knew he could insist Alec go and it would be as simple as that but he hesitated.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which option he felt better with but he knew one thing. If Alec was trustworthy, he and Max were a lot safer with him there than they would be without him. Magnus wasn’t really sure why he came to the decision he did but after a few long moments, he murmured, “You could stay, if you wanted.”</p><p>Alec simply nodded and that was it. Alec stayed for the weekend.</p><p>The next morning, Saturday, Magnus pushed Alec away from the stove. “You’re off the clock,” he told him, smirking a little. “Go sit. I’ll cook breakfast.”</p><p>Magnus’ cooking was far worse than Alec’s, something Alec didn’t point out but Max was more than happy to.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus wasn’t quite sure when he became comfortable with Alec’s presence. It happened slowly, slowly enough that Magnus didn’t even realize how far he’d come until he found himself sitting next to Alec on the couch, sharing food from his take out container as they both laughed, listening to Max ramble about the TV show they were watching.</p><p>Magnus felt his shoulder brush against Alec’s, something that had become rather common between them both over the past couple of weeks that Alec had been there. Everything between them was entirely professional, except for the fact that Alec lived with Magnus and Max and though, Magnus had not intended it, he had started to become part of their family.</p><p>They were together all the time. How could they not start to become close? Magnus couldn’t even leave the house without Alec by his side. They went shopping together every week. If Magnus needed to stop by the pharmacy, Alec was at his side. If Max wanted to go to the park, Alec went with them and he made sure to stay close to the boy, something Magnus had told him he preferred.</p><p>Magnus wasn’t sure if that was why Alec ended up playing with Max on the playground every time they went or if Alec simply had a knack for children but either way, Magnus couldn’t help but admit that he was a little charmed by it. Seeing a six foot man climbing on a children's jungle gym was rather adorable, even if Magnus knew that hidden by Alec’s pants, there was a gun.</p><p>Eventually, Magnus grew to accept that Alec was not there to hurt them and for the first time since everything had happened with Camille, Magnus started to feel safe again. Still, Magnus didn’t quite realize just how safe he felt with Alec until that moment, on the couch, feeling Alec’s shoulder pressing into his, watching his son.</p><p>Magnus had the inexplicable urge then to thank Alec, to open his mouth and tell him how thankful he was that he was here but Alec was being paid to do this and Magnus had to remind himself of that. This was Alec’s job. Magnus didn’t need to thank him.</p><p>Still, Magnus wanted to. The peace of mind Alec had given him was worth everything but Magnus bit his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Max stopped asking about Camille. He stopped missing her. He stopped crying for her. Magnus’ heart still ached every time he thought about her but Max was only eight. He was adaptable. His mother’s absence hurt but eventually, her not being there became normal to him, the same way Alec being there became normal too.</p><p>Max didn’t understand how odd their lives were. He didn’t understand that not everyone needed a live in bodyguard. To him, Alec was just there and that was as normal as anything else. Max would sit with Alec and watch movies. He’d cuddle into Alec’s side. He’d ask Alec to carry him and burst out laughing when Alec threw Max over his shoulder like he was weightless. He asked Alec to play games with him and even when he drew photos of their family, eventually the place Camille used to occupy in Max’s drawings was replaced with Alec.</p><p>A few weeks was all it had taken for Alec to fill that space for his son. Magnus just hoped Max’s love was not ill placed but Magnus knew it wasn’t, even that early. Magnus had never seen someone smile at his son the way Alec did, besides himself of course. Even Camille had never quite been that receptive to their kid, which should have been a red flag from the beginning.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Magnus asked Alec one day.</p><p>Alec had shrugged. “Yeah, I’ve thought about it before but I’ve never quite met someone I’ve wanted to have that with.” For a moment, Alec seemed to hesitate and then, he finally spoke a little softer. “And my brother- uh, he died a couple of years ago. So, I haven’t really been rushing to get to that stage of my life.”</p><p>Magnus froze after Alec spoke. He’d mentioned a brother and a sister, both who Magnus knew were still alive. He’d never mentioned another sibling, apparently on purpose. “I’m so sorry, Alec,” Magnus murmured, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>Alec laughed softly, humorlessly. “It’s alright. I’ve had a while to deal with it.” Alec looked up after a moment, his eyes a little sad even as a smile appeared on his lips. “You want to know something funny, though?” Alec asked, before continuing without waiting for a response. “His name was Max.”</p><p> </p><p>The first real court date in Camille’s trial was enough to have Magnus shaking. He would have to testify eventually and that would have been completely fine, if Magnus wouldn’t have had to sit there and stare out at Camille. If she wouldn’t have been there, it would have been fine but knowing she would be left Magnus’ hands trembling.</p><p>He didn’t want to look at her. He didn’t want to see her face. He didn’t want to know she was watching him as he tried to answer questions and recount everything that had happened. Magnus knew that no matter how much had happened, Camille was still going to look exactly the same. She was still going to look just as beautiful as she had the day Magnus had fallen in love with her.</p><p>Magnus wasn’t sure if he could do it. He really, really didn’t know if he could do it but he had to and the worst part, worse than having to look at Camille, worse than having to sit on the stand and tell a room full of people how much he loved her and how much he had trusted her, was the fact that Magnus would be going alone.</p><p>Alec had offered to go but Magnus couldn’t let him. Magnus would be protected in a courtroom. No one would be able to harm him. Alec needed to stay home with Max but selfishly, Magnus wished Alec could come. It would all feel so much easier to handle, if he could look out and find Alec’s eyes in the crowd.</p><p>Magnus tried not to dwell on how exactly he’d gotten so attached to a man who was being paid to be around him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus wasn’t asked to speak at every session but he still forced himself to go to every one. Maybe, he just liked torturing himself. Maybe, he’d just needed to hear it all, hear every shred of evidence against Camille and every defense as well. Part of Magnus had been hoping that at trial, Camille’s defense would come out with something that would prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Camille hadn’t done what she’d been accused of.</p><p>Camille’s defense came out with no amazing defense. Instead, she’d fabricated a story that Magnus knew was incorrect. She claimed that Magnus was abusive. She claimed Magnus beat her everyday and she claimed she tried to have someone kill Magnus and their child because she was then planning on killing herself.</p><p>There were a million holes in her story. There was no evidence that Magnus had ever abused her because he hadn’t. There was no evidence that Camille had planned to kill herself after Magnus and Max were dead. In fact, it was clear she was making plans to take all of their money, sell their house and completely move on with her life.</p><p>Even her defense didn’t quite seem to buy the story they told and no one else in the courtroom did either, especially after they played the recording in which Camille had spoken to the ‘hitman’ and asked for Magnus and Max to be killed. They’d discussed price. They’d discussed how Magnus and Max would be killed and Camille had been asked repeatedly if she was sure she wanted them both dead and she had agreed without a moment of hesitation.</p><p>She’d even offered an explanation, which was particularly damning to Camille’s defense. “I’m sick of them both. I’m sure. I want it done,” she’d said, as casually as if she’d been talking about anything other than what she had been.</p><p> </p><p>When Magnus was finally called onto the stand for the first time, he walked up and sat down, surprising himself with the fact that he was not shaking like he had been when he’d walked into the courtroom for the first time. Camille was sitting exactly where Magnus had seen her sitting for the whole trial but before, Magnus hadn’t had to look at her dead on. He couldn’t <em>really</em> see her but here, he had a clear view and she had a clear view of him as well.</p><p>She wasn’t shy about looking either. Magnus had been hoping that he’d see something in her gaze, when she was finally forced to look at him. The whole trial thus far, Camille had the same cold expression on her face but Magnus had thought that when she finally had to look at him, she’d realize what she’d done. He’d hope to see on her face that she regretted it and she was sorry but that’s not what he saw.</p><p>Instead, Magnus saw nothing on her face. He saw nothing at all, not even a flicker of emotion. She didn’t even flinch.</p><p>Magnus sat down, shifted in his seat and moved to take a sip of water just so he didn’t have to speak right away. He still didn’t feel like he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>When Magnus got home that evening, it was to the sight of Alec and Max sitting at the counter, carrying out some project Max had apparently seen online that involved them spraying a bunch of shaving cream into a bowl and dripping food coloring all over it to make a… colorful thing.</p><p>The moment Magnus walked into the door, Max leapt up, overjoyed with the fact that Magnus had come home at apparently the best moment in their little experiment. Max pointed excitedly, showing Magnus where the colors were blending together.</p><p>As Magnus walked forward, Alec’s eyes followed him and in them, Magnus could see that Alec was worried but Magnus wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. He put his stuff down and walked forward, avoiding Alec’s eye contact as he leaned over to peer into the colorful dish.</p><p>“It’s cool, right?” Max asked excitedly. “Alec showed me how to make it look like that.”</p><p>Magnus laughed softly and then, he walked around the counter to wrap his arms around his son and hug him close.</p><p>Max didn’t notice that anything was wrong. He didn’t notice that there was anything weird about the way Magnus was hugging him so close but Alec certainly seemed to notice and after a second, he rose from the table, murmuring that he’d be back before disappearing into his room, leaving the door open, of course.</p><p>Max kept talking about the colors, oblivious and Magnus was thankful for it. Magnus took a moment to close his eyes and let himself breathe in the smell of Max’s shampoo before he forced himself to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had to testify four times. The rest of the days that court was in session, Magnus simply sat and listened, hearing all of the overwhelming evidence against Camille being recounted yet again. Magnus’ team emphasized the callus way that Camille had commanded Max to be killed along with Magnus because they thought it was the most horrific section of evidence they had and they thought the jury would be swayed by it more than anything else.</p><p>They were right, apparently. At the end of the three weeks, the jury came to a decision after only two hours of debriefing. Magnus tried to listen as they read out the verdict but Magnus could only really hear one word among all of the charges Camille had been faced with.</p><p>‘Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty-’</p><p>Magnus left the courtroom that day feeling numb. He wanted to go home but for some reason, he felt like he couldn’t. He couldn’t face his son and Alec- not right now, not yet. Magnus texted Alec and asked if he would be alright watching Max for a little longer. Alec said he was but raised concern about Magnus going anywhere but home alone.</p><p>Magnus knew he should be concerned as well. There was a reason Alec was supposed to be with him if he went out but Magnus assured Alec he would be okay and then, he ignored the rest of his messages and made his way to a small cafe he had used to like to go to before, when everything had been normal.</p><p>Magnus ordered himself a coffee and then, he sat in the back and for the first time, he started going through his phone, deleting any photos he had of Camille and changing his background, which up until then had been a photo of them both on their previous and last anniversary.</p><p>Magnus had asked Catarina to watch Max and he’d taken Camille out to her favorite restaurant- one that ended up costing him more than a month of his paychecks. Being a lawyer, or well, being a lawyer up until he’d passed all his cases off onto someone else because his wife had tried to kill him, Magnus made a nice amount of money.</p><p>Yet, he’d been willing to spend almost all of it on Camille and his son because they’d been his world. Now, his world was a lot smaller and knowing Camille would be in prison for at least the next ten years, Magnus felt like it was time he started to piece his life back together and move on, for his son at least.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Magnus changed his background to a photo of he, Alec and Max from a few days before. He hadn’t thought too deeply about it before he’d done it but later, he’d think that somehow, he already knew what Alec would become to him, what he’d already started to become.</p><p>No one tried to murder Magnus in the cafe that day but that didn’t mean Alec wasn’t worried as hell when Magnus finally walked in the door. For just a moment, Magnus considered that Alec might care about him beyond his professionalism and the fact that it was literally his job to make sure Magnus was safe. For a moment, Magnus considered how he felt about that and then, he pushed the thought away to consider another time, when he wasn’t so emotionally drained.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Camille would be in prison for the foreseeable future brought some kind of closure to Magnus. The thought of her still stung but he felt like the uncertainty he’d been thrown into after her arrest was easing somewhat. Now, he at least knew what to expect of the future. There was no worrying about Camille being innocent- no hoping she would be either.</p><p>She was guilty and she was literally locked away, leaving Magnus to try and figure out what to do in the empty space she’d left. Camille’s stuff was still scattered around their home. Magnus hadn’t had the heart to touch any of it. Her clothes were still in the closet. All her shoes were still there, some still abandoned on the floor where she’d tossed them. Her charger was still by Magnus’ bedside. Her laptop was still resting on his desk.</p><p>It still looked like she lived there. It still looked like she was about to come home, plug her phone in, sit at the counter and tell Magnus about her day. Magnus woke up at three AM one morning nearly a week after Camille had been sentenced, unable to fall back asleep.</p><p>Magnus was not a morning person. He normally needed to get up slowly, wash his face and nurse a cup of coffee for an hour before he had any energy but this morning, Magnus got out of bed and without thinking, he started grabbing anything of Camille’s and throwing it into piles. Her clothes, he pulled off the hangers and ripped down from the shelves, making piles he’d bag and donated.</p><p>Her laptop, he tossed onto his bed. He’d clear it out and give it to someone, anyone who wanted it. Anything else she’d left on his desk, he ripped up and threw into the garbage. Even her makeup, which Magnus shared with her, Magnus threw into a bag. He didn’t want it. He’d buy more.</p><p>Magnus hadn’t even realized he was being loud, until Alec ducked his head into Magnus’ room and quietly asked if he was okay. Magnus had frozen, standing among the ruins Camille had left. Of course, Alec would wake up if Magnus was throwing stuff. It was his job to make sure no one was killing him.</p><p>Magnus nodded finally, turning to face Alec with a frown. He didn’t say anything. He was pretty sure it was obvious what he was doing.</p><p>“Do you want help?” Alec asked finally.</p><p>Magnus didn’t even consider it. He nodded instantly. Of course, he wanted help. He wanted her <em>gone</em>. “You can bag all of that up,” Magnus said softly, gesturing to the clothes he’d thrown across the floor.</p><p>Without a word, Alec moved forward and started to bag it up.</p><p>Two hours later with nearly nothing said between them, they had every trace of Camille bagged up. They moved what they didn’t want out to the garbage. Magnus shoved everything he’d donate back into the closet, until he could call someone to come get it and when Max woke up, his mother had disappeared from the house entirely.</p><p>Magnus had thought he might have noticed. Magnus had planned what he’d say and how he’d explain it to his son but Max didn’t notice. Instead, he woke up excited to tell Alec about a dream he’d had and as Magnus watched Alec listen to Max’s story so intently, it occurred to him that he didn’t think Camille had ever listened to Max like that.</p><p>She’d never bothered.</p><p> </p><p>Though Alec was there to protect Max and Magnus from danger, there wasn’t actually any danger for over a month that Alec had lived with them. There were no incidents. No assassins Camille had sent breaking in to kill them. No midnight intruders. Nothing.</p><p>Until suddenly, there was something. Magnus hadn’t even noticed that anything was wrong. If Alec hadn’t been there, Magnus wouldn’t have noticed anything at all but the moment he, Max and Alec walked inside, Alec had frozen. Magnus froze on instinct as well, his eyes darting around to try to spot what Alec had and failing.</p><p>Everything looked normal and fine but apparently, Alec disagreed. “Come here, Max,” Alec whispered softly, his tone leaving no room for argument. Max darted forward instantly, letting Alec pull the boy up onto his back, until Max was clinging to his neck and peering over his shoulder.</p><p>“Magnus-” Magnus was there before Alec could say anything else, the bags he’d been carrying abandoned by the door. Alec pressed Magnus backwards, standing in front of him, shielding Max and Magnus both with his body as he pressed them into a corner.</p><p>He was holding his gun, Magnus realized after a moment. He knew Alec had one of course but Alec was very good at hiding it. You’d never see it through his clothes or suspect that he had it, if you didn’t know but suddenly, it was there and Alec held it tight and steady in his hand.</p><p>“Dad?” Max whispered, turning to peer at Magnus behind him.</p><p>Magnus reached forward, gently brushing his hand through Max’s hair as his eyes stayed locked ahead, looking for what could have possibly alerted Alec. “It’s okay,” Magnus whispered. Before following it up with a soft, “Shh.”</p><p>They all fell silent for a few moments before Alec asked in a hush, “Did you invite anyone over?”</p><p>Magnus wracked his brain. He hadn’t. He didn’t think he had, at least. “No. Why?”</p><p>“There’s a bag,” Alec murmured. “On the table.” Magnus’ eyes snapped to the table and low and behold, there was a bag there, one that didn’t belong to Magnus, Alec or Max- the only people who should have been able to get inside their loft.</p><p>But there was a twinge of recognition when Magnus looked at it. He’d seen that bag before. He’d bought it, hadn’t he? He’d given it to someone, he was sure-</p><p>Had Magnus had another moment to think about it, he’d have realized exactly who it belonged to but before he could, someone walked out from the kitchen, freezing instantly when they saw the sight of Alec, standing in front of Magnus and Max, holding a gun that was pointed steadily ahead.</p><p>Magnus gasped softly but before he could speak, Max did for him.</p><p>“Aunt Tessa!” Max shouted, jolting on Alec’s back in his excitement to peer over and see her better.</p><p>Magnus reached for Alec, grabbing his arm that was holding the gun. “It’s okay, Alec,” Magnus rushed out. “I know her.”</p><p>Alec eased the gun down slightly but still stood on guard. To Alec, the fact that Magnus knew this person was reassuring but not a reason to completely relax. That didn’t explain why she was here, uninvited and unannounced.</p><p>Tessa stood wide eyed, her hands raised slightly. “I told you I was coming,” she said finally. “Last week, I said I was coming Wednesday. Remember?”</p><p>Magnus let out a soft breath, not even believing how stupid he could be. She <em>had</em> told him that. They’d made plans and everything. She was flying in and spending a few days to visit but everything had just been so hectic. He’d completely forgotten. He didn’t even think he’d mentioned it to Alec, which he was very much supposed to do.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Alec.” Magnus rushed out instantly. “She did. I completely forgot.”</p><p>At that, Alec finally eased the gun down. He surveyed Tessa for another moment before he seemed to agree that with this new information, she wasn’t a threat. For the first time since they’d walked inside, Alec seemed to breathe again.</p><p>“Alright,” Alec said simply, moving forward a little bit to stop crushing Magnus against the wall. Instantly, Max was leaping off Alec’s back to rush towards Tessa, launching himself into her arms- an interaction that Alec watched closely before he was turning to Magnus, his eyes scanning him as if to make sure he was okay.</p><p>“Sorry,” Magnus said again, unable to stop himself from laughing a little at the absurdity of the situation. At least, he knew that Alec could in fact protect them, if it ever came down to it. Magnus brushed his hand across Alec’s arm in another, silent apology before he was walking forward to hug Tessa.</p><p>She was one of Magnus’ oldest friends and it felt nice to see her again.</p><p>When Magnus looked back to Alec again, the gun he’d been holding had disappeared and now, he seemed to settle himself and relax, his professional persona melting away until he was Alec again, the Alec who played games with Max and stayed up late watching TV shows he didn’t like with Magnus.</p><p>Alec came forward and introduced himself pleasantly, like he hadn’t just been holding a gun aimed at Tessa's head.</p><p>When Alec left the room, Tessa leaned into Magnus’ ear and whistled softly. “You sure know how to pick them, huh?”</p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes. “He’s here for protection,” Magnus said instantly, though he knew Tessa already knew that.</p><p>“And you just <em>happened</em> to get the hot one, huh?” Tessa teased, bumping her shoulder against Magnus’ own.</p><p>Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, he did just <em>happen</em> to get the hot one.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa’s visit came and went without a hitch. She hadn’t come to kill them, thankfully and after they’d all settled in, they’d had a good laugh about the fact that Magnus had failed to tell his bodyguard someone would be in his house.</p><p>Tessa teased that Magnus could have gotten her shot, something that Alec whole heartedly protested against. He insisted that he would never have shot her, unless she proved she was a threat to Max or Magnus, something that came as a relief to Magnus.</p><p>The fact that Alec wasn’t going to shoot his friends if they moved too quickly was very reassuring.</p><p>Tessa stayed for a few days overall, something that Max was just as thrilled about as Magnus was. Everything had just been so hectic since Camille had been arrested. It was nice to have some sense of normalcy and sitting on the couch with his son, one of his best friends and Alec, someone who had become more to Magnus than just someone who was there to protect him, felt more normal than anything had in a long time.</p><p>Before Tessa left, she leaned into Magnus' ear again, just like she had when she’d arrived. This time, she whispered a few words that stuck in Magnus’ head much more than what she’d said before. “You should ask him out. He likes you. You like him. He’s good with Max. He’s nice.” Tessa bumped her shoulder against Magnus’ again. “Go for it.”</p><p>Magnus hasn’t had a chance to respond but he’d thought about it for nearly the rest of the night. Alec didn’t like him like that. Magnus wasn’t even sure if he was gay. Besides, Alec was doing a job. He was being paid to be there. He couldn’t really be interested in Magnus beyond that, could he?</p><p>And if he was, was Magnus even interested? He’d been with Camille for so long. He didn’t feel like he was ready to move on, especially after what she had done but did Magnus like him? Would Magnus want to try, if he knew Alec would too?</p><p>The answer scared Magnus with how surely he came to it.</p><p>Yes, he would be interested. He had been from the beginning, hadn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Magnus came to the decision that Max needed to start going back to school. He’d talked to the police about it and they agreed that it didn’t seem like Camille had made any attempt against Magnus or Max since her arrest and that with her behind bars, the threat was eased somewhat.</p><p>They also told Magnus that they didn’t think he needed a bodyguard anymore, unless he preferred it, of course. They weren’t going to tell Magnus how to spend his money or advise him against something that gave him peace of mind but they did tell him that they didn’t believe he was in danger anymore.</p><p>It should have been good news. It <em>was</em> good news. The safety of his son was always a priority but the news also struck Magnus with a little bit of panic. He could just not say anything. He could keep paying Alec to stay and pretend he wanted Alec around because it made him feel safe and it did. Alec made him feel so safe all the time but that wasn’t the <em>only</em> reason Magnus wanted him around.</p><p>Truthfully, if that had been the only reason, Magnus might consider sending Alec away now. He’d thank him for his service, inform him that he wasn’t needed anymore and maybe give him a fruit basket and a bonus as a parting gift but Magnus couldn’t even imagine doing anything like that.</p><p>How could he tell Max that Alec was leaving? He couldn’t, not after Camille, not after everything they’d been through together. Max loved Alec so much. It would break his heart if Magnus told him Alec had to go. It didn’t matter that Alec was technically there doing a job and that his job was no longer needed. Max wouldn’t understand that. To him, Alec was family and they couldn’t lose anymore of their family, not right now when things had just started to go back to normal.</p><p>Even beyond Max, <em>Magnus</em> couldn’t imagine sending Alec away. He couldn’t imagine waking up in the morning and not seeing Alec in the kitchen. He couldn't imagine Alec not being there, not going to the store with them, not talking to Max about his projects, not watching TV with Magnus after Max was in bed.</p><p>If they were dating, Magnus would have found it far easier to approach the topic with Alec but they weren’t. They hadn’t even showed interest in each other, not really. They’d never kissed. They’d never come close to it. Yet, Alec had become an irreplaceable part of Magnus’ domestic life. Alec had become a part of his family and that thought made Magnus so immensely nervous.</p><p>He should have never let someone with no real ties to him and Max besides a paycheck become so important to them but it was a little too late to go back now. Magnus made his way back home from the police station with a lump in his throat, wondering if he’d become desperate in Camille’s absence and formed a bond with someone who truly only saw him as a job.</p><p>He wondered if Alec would laugh in his face, if Magnus essentially told him that he was fired and asked him to stay anyway. He wondered how long he could pay Alec to stay before it became obvious he wasn’t needed anymore and the man asked why he was still there. He wondered if Alec was sick of him, the same way Camille had been.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus waited until Max was in bed that night, before he approached the topic. He’d thought that he’d come up with a plan and he’d know what to say when he did finally bring it up but when Magnus found himself speaking, his eyes cast down, he found that he had no plan at all.</p><p>“I spoke to the police today,” Magnus started unprompted.</p><p>Sitting on the couch across from him, Alec froze.</p><p>Instantly, Magnus felt stupid. Of course, Alec knew that Magnus had spoken to the police today. “They don’t think Camille is a threat anymore,” Magnus continued, trying to cover up the fact that his cheeks had flushed red in embarrassment.</p><p>For a moment, Alec didn’t react and then, he offered a soft, “Oh.”</p><p>Magnus’ eyes flicked up to Alec’s. He looked uncharacteristically closed off and reserved, like he was readying himself to hear something he wouldn’t like. Magnus wasn’t quite sure what to make of that but after a moment, he forced himself to keep speaking, scared that if he stopped, he’d clam up completely and stop talking altogether. “Max is going to go back to school. The private school we talked about and the police don’t think I need to pay you for your services anymore.”</p><p>As Magnus said it, a cold resolve came across Alec’s face. He nodded, his expression entirely blank. “Right,” he said simply. “I can get an exit contract for you. You’re supposed to tell me two weeks in advance but I can pack my things and leave earlier, if you’d prefer.” Alec spoke unlike Magnus had ever heard him speak before. He spoke like he was reading off a script.</p><p>Magnus stilled at the sound of it, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He didn’t know how to say this. He felt embarrassed and he hadn’t even spoken it out loud yet. He was sure Alec was going to laugh at him. He felt like a teenager struggling to admit he liked someone but it was more than that. Magnus liked Alec yes but he had much more to say. How could he explain to Alec just how expendable he was to them?</p><p>“Do you have an apartment?” Magnus asked finally. Alec had lived with him almost twenty four seven for months. Magnus didn’t exactly know how Alec normally did this.</p><p>“I stay with my sister when I’m not on a job,” Alec responded, equally as blank as he was before.</p><p>Magnus nodded, his eyes flickering down. That made sense. It was hard to imagine that Alec paid for a whole apartment for himself that he barely used. They both fell into an awkward lull for a beat and Magnus almost convinced himself to let the conversation end there but when he finally felt like he couldn’t stand the silence any longer, he blurted out, “Would you ever consider staying?”</p><p>For a moment, Alec didn’t respond and then, he let out a soft astonished, “What?”</p><p>Magnus flushed. “If you stopped working for me, would you ever consider staying?” Magnus glanced up, grimacing even as he said it. He sounded pathetic and he knew it. “Max loves you,” Magnus found himself rambling out. “I love having you here and after Camille, I just- I can’t imagine you leaving too,” Magnus finished softly, trailing off nervously.</p><p>He was so stupid. Alec was going to feel so awkward tuning him down but after a moment, when Alec didn’t speak right away, Magnus kept speaking. He was word vomiting and it was such an awful feeling but he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>“You could leave your stuff here if you took another job and I wouldn’t expect you to pay for anything- I don’t need it. I just… I just think it’s nice having you around and I thought maybe if I wasn’t paying you that maybe sometime, you’d like to-” Magnus shrugged without looking up, fumbling his words. “- go on a date or something, if you were interested.”</p><p>Magnus took a deep breath that he desperately needed and then, he was panicking out as he realized what he’d implied, “Unless you’re not interested in men at all. You never said. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Magnus would have kept speaking, he was sure but then, Alec finally spoke.</p><p>“Magnus.”</p><p>Instantly, Magnus shut up, his eyes still locked on the ground. He was sure Alec was about to let him down. Maybe, he’d say he liked Magnus but that this was a job and when his job was over, he’d have to leave. Magnus shouldn’t have even said anything.</p><p>“I love Max,” Alec continued finally.</p><p>Magnus’ eyes flickered up to Alec hesitantly, not sure where Alec was going at all.</p><p>“And I, well I care about you too,” Alec said, his cheeks blushing softly. Magnus thought that Alec had been about to say he loved Magnus before he amended his sentence. “I would love to go on a date with you and if you’re sure-” Alec hesitated, watching Magnus’ face like he was scared Magnus would change his mind - which was ridiculous. “I wouldn’t mind staying, as long as you don’t think that would be awkward considering any future- ah, courtship.”</p><p>Instantly, a smile came across Magnus’ face. He couldn’t help it. <em>Courtship</em>. Who said something like that, other than Alec? “We’ve been living together for months. I don’t think it would be awkward, considering our future <em>courtship</em>.”</p><p>Alec blushed at Magnus’ emphasis, recognizing that he was being teased but not looking too upset at that fact. “I’ve thought about… courting you for a while but I wasn’t sure it would be appropriate considering why I’m here and I didn’t want to seem like I was taking advantage. I wasn’t sure if you were ready after… what happened.”</p><p>Magnus took in a soft breath at even the vague mention of Camille. “I didn’t think I would be but… It’s hard not to be ready for anything, with you,” Magnus looked away, this time blushing himself. He hadn’t flirted with anyone but Camille in so long. It felt weird. <em>Good</em>, weird.</p><p>Alec chuckled softly. “Well, that’s very nice to hear. Maybe we should save it for our date?”</p><p>Magnus looked up, faking offense. Magnus gestured to the room around them, “You didn’t realize this was a date?” Magnus glanced down to his soft, silk pajama shirt. “I’m astonished you didn’t realize I was dressed to impress.”</p><p>Instantly, Alec was laughing and covering his mouth with his hand to stifle the adorable sound before he woke Max up. “You’re right, you’re right,” Alec said between laughter, when he’d calmed down enough to finally try to speak. “My apologies. You look lovely tonight, Mr. Bane. I’m shocked I didn’t realize the romantic intentions.”</p><p>Magnus inclined his head as if in forgiveness, trying to force down his own bubbling laughter. “It’s alright, Mr. Lightwood. It’s nothing that can’t be forgiven with a little bit of persuasion.”</p><p>Instantly, Alec raised an eyebrow. “Hmm- what kind of persuasion?”</p><p>Magnus simply raised his own eyebrow in response, causing Alec to burst out laughing once again and struggle to cover his mouth. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as well, turning his head away and staring at the wall as he tried to calm himself enough to quiet down, an effort which was apparently futile because it was only a few minutes later when Max’s sleepy face appeared in the doorway of the living room, asking what was so funny.</p><p>Magnus opened his arms instantly, drawing Max onto the couch with him. “Nothing baby, Alec’s just being silly,” Magnus explained simply.</p><p>Max curled into Magnus’ touch, accepting his answer easily. It was late. Magnus should send Max back to bed but when Max asked if they could watch a movie, how could Magnus say no? They stayed up until nearly three AM, watching some cartoon Max was exceptionally excited for.</p><p>Magnus wasn’t sure who fell asleep first but Magnus woke up in the morning to his son asleep against his side and a soft blanket thrown over them both, one Magnus was sure hadn’t been there when they’d fallen asleep.</p><p>Alec himself was asleep at the foot of the couch, slumped onto his arm and snoring softly. It was nothing but a completely mundane, average night but after everything they’d been through the last few nights, considering how rarely a night like this happened with Camille even before she was arrested, Magnus found himself smiling to himself, basking in the warmth and happiness such a simple thing could bring.</p><p>He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his night or a better first date for he and Alec. Someday, Magnus would take him on a real date but for now, Magnus really couldn’t ask for more. He had no clue how he’d been blessed with such a wonderful person coming into his life, at a period in Magnus’ life when he needed something wonderful more than ever before but Alec had come into his life and Magnus was forever thankful for it.</p><p>Even before they’d started dating, they had been a family and though that was a little backwards, Magnus couldn’t think of a better foundation for a relationship. Magnus wouldn’t admit it out loud then but he’d loved Alec before they’d ever been on a date.</p><p>Magnus was so thankful to whatever force had brought something as wonderful as Alexander into his life, even if that force had been Camille, trying to do something unthinkable. It was worth it for the kind of love and comfort Alec brought Magnus and his son. For that, Magnus really had to thank his estranged wife, though he would never say that to her of course.</p><p>She didn’t deserve his thanks for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if there are errors in this. I normally read my fics at least twice before posting them but this is so long that I only read it once. Sometimes I wish I had a beta reader but thank you for reading regardless, if you stayed and read all of this. I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>